


Here

by Mystery_Writer18 (Nightmare_Writer18)



Category: Only You (1994)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Writer18/pseuds/Mystery_Writer18
Summary: After Venice, Faith and Peter are on the flight.
Relationships: Peter Wright/Faith Corvatch





	Here

When Faith had gotten on the plane with Peter, she of course had gotten another kiss. It was the type of kiss that was like a pure greeting and was still as sweet like the ones she got a couple nights before. It didn't matter that the first ones were from a lie because Peter had made it up with the rest of her time in Venice. She didn't need a destiny anymore- no more false hope. In this moment, she didn't need hope because she was sitting with the guy she declared to the stranger at the airport and the airport staff her love for. It was so fast and nearly unbelievable. They helped her find Peter before the plane might have taken him away- maybe he could've been gone forever- flown to somewhere else. She no longer feared that. She was holding one of his hands; now taking her time to appreciated the rougher hand that that gave hers smooth touches. And his grip was strong yet it wasn't tight. Peter pulled their hands into his free other one, wrapping hers like she was a gift. Faith saw his reddened cheeks that once cried for her fade like the end of a red storm. The next moment, they were pink and light like carnations blooming from his face. Faith somehow bloomed too even though her makeup. 

They slowly blinked at each other. 

Their smiles were matching like mirrors. 

And they were here on a plane, fated by the stars the morning hid. But they would always be shining even higher and brighter than the sun. 

When the plane finally lifted from the ground, they were sealed on the plane for a long, slow flight. Faith felt that since it would be most likely hours before home, she could sleep. Last night was terrible for her, Kate, and Peter though it would be a funny memory in some future. Peter wouldn't mind.

She let herself close her eyes in front of Peter, hinting that she needed to sleep. Peter released her hand and she went into her seat, almost like a fall. To him, Faith was just as beautiful asleep. She resembled a sleeping goddess. 

While she would sleep, he put an arm behind her; holding his love and star gently. He'd be waiting for when the plane took them home. Then he'd say to Faith:

"We are here. Let's go home."


End file.
